User talk:Five Dog/Archive 2
2009 object in l4d2 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Bh_6PioSZjs&feature=related the fireworks box, it may be real,it may not be real,but i just figured i'd show you since you seem to be ....something...whatever Hanson,out--JoeHanSon 05:29, November 4, 2009 (UTC) ---- It IS real , and it works just like gascan , just wanted to mention it... i was figuring that would be the best idea, well thank you--JoeHanSon 22:51, November 4, 2009 (UTC) ------- your like my admin for everything now Gnome Chompinski figured he needed a page, so i made the basic stub, i have no clue how to do anything else though--SS4FireFox 04:57, November 19, 2009 (UTC) ::yay for gnomne he just needs a friend axe post I posted a trivia on the axe page..i was just wondering..why did it get deleted? ::hey five dog i was wondering if you could return the tactics on the computer controlled survivors back to normal, as it looks like a big jumble with pros and cons and some of the stuff in the infected section of it doesnt make much sense, if you could reply and fix it soon i would be happy, thanks :) --Mustangs113 19:20, November 4, 2009 (UTC)Mustangs113 removed smoker pic? I put a pic of a smoker constricting francis and somebody removed it..why is that? forgot to signature lol the smoker post was made by me --Mustangs113 19:50, November 4, 2009 (UTC)Mustangs113 thanks Thanx, bro! --Mustangs113 20:05, November 4, 2009 (UTC)mustangs113 admins? Hi, I was just looking at some peoples accounts and I noticed that some of them said "administrator" and I was just wondering, How can i become and an admin? Umm.. http://left4dead.wikia.com/wiki/London_escorts what the hell in this??-Bling1907 :Taken care of. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten'♠]]([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 14:22, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Forum link Just thought it would be a good idea to add a link to the forum under the "Blog" link. I feel it is a seriously underused section and would help to minimize too many unnecessary blog posts. Thanks for reading this, Krishna d 18:59, November 13, 2009 (UTC) Pardon me for intruding, but where exactly do you mean? Five has got some super secret "project" he's doing, but I'll be happy to assist. P.S. There's a link to the forum under the "Community" tab on the navigation bar on the left of the page. :) [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten'♠]]([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 19:02, November 13, 2009 (UTC) That's hilarious. I found the link just a minute ago and was going to come back here to say "nevermind I found it" but you already mentioned it. Thanks. Now, I just wonder why the forums aren't used all that often.Krishna Defier (Gamer Tag) 14:36, November 17, 2009 (UTC) SSC NUMBAH TWOZ: The comment medal!--[[User: Supermutantslayer450|'Meester SHOGUN']]450 ROAR! 05:55, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Nice story! Hey, I read your L2D story. Great, and very well written. You should edit it...like soon. ———L4Dex ಠ,..,ಠ just cause i don't want to make my own messege, how do you seperate fan-fics from the normal user page, i kinda wanna make one --JoeHanSon 06:36, November 17, 2009 (UTC) MIA You guessed it.I am in the hospital with my laptop.I swear this ironic.But well the football team for some reason wanted to kick my ass,thourly I might add,and I'm little pain thanks to pain medicine.I'm telling You and Stigma about this so y'all won't worry.Trust me I'll be fine.LONG LIVE BIO!--Guns 'n Roses 04:11, November 15, 2009 (UTC)Bioshock54 May I join the list of followers? Oh, great Five Dog, I beseech thee! May I join the list of loyal followers?--ZoMg! ZoMbAhS l0l0l0l 07:08, November 18, 2009 (UTC) All you had to do was ask :O srsly just ask man wtf? Story Five Dog, How did yo make your story Left 2 Die? Because I, inspired by you want to make a story called (please, its just a story, dont make fun of it) L8 4 Rescue. I just need Instructions please...--Phoenix Marathon 10:38, November 20, 2009 (UTC) Hey Someone's make L4D for NES(real)!Want me to create a page about it?-User:Bling1907 BTW here's the vid and info:http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-lFkXFqHc9E Man.. Ice cold.Anyway sorry for asking :D-User:Bling1907 Re:Thank you Thanks for blocking him. I have a passion for reverting vandalism, although I don't work for or with Wikia, I will be pooping by every now and again to undo some not nice edits. I will be sure to leave one of you guys a message if and when more blocking is needed. Thanks again, Ajraddatz Talk 03:43, November 21, 2009 (UTC) *Ahem* May i be a Follower of Five Dog? Nelo Angelo 18:56, November 21, 2009 (UTC) YAY! ITS MY AGE AND ALSO THE UNLUCKY NUMBER!................Wait, what? (Insert CHeesy Evil Plot here) Nelo Angelo '' 19:01, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Bye Hey, sice you and all the other admins obviously dont want me here, I'm leaving. Thought I should tell you so you could remove me from your board of followers. I doubt I'll ever make another edit here, becuase, as I'm sure Jo will back me up, I'll be delteting Interesting/needed info/theories. So, anyway, bye.--[[User: Supermutantslayer450|'''Meester SHOGUN]]450 ROAR! 19:26, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Hi Hey, I contributed a bit here so far, but a few times that I do, I leave one of thos Nbsp; things in its place. When I go back to get rid of it, it is still there. Just wanted to tell you so you dont think im vandalizng or anythin like that. I went to you becuase I saw a few people mention you on there pages.-- 01:11, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Hai2u. Powers38 said you'd be the person to talk to about making a L4D skin. :o ASATO MA SAD GAMAYA 01:27, November 27, 2009 (UTC) :So um...yeah... He has knocked four times. 18:26, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Story Again... Before I told you "How do you make a story?". I get it but WTF do you mean make a subpage? I really do need the full instructions. I've been to FrAnCiScOsAuRuS (My first friend that backs me up) and he said go to Five Dog. So yeah I pretty much need Instructions...--Phoenix Marathon 02:18, November 29, 2009 (UTC) RE: Vandal Coach: THANKS! Aratinga A.''Ѭ'' 18:44, November 30, 2009 (UTC) hey five about colored signatures and smileys how do you put them in your signature it was brought to my attention and im curious.--FrAnCiScOsAuRuS eAcHoO! 16:54, December 2, 2009 (UTC) :Signatures (Along with the rest of the Wiki) uses a fairly simple HTML code. Adding colors uses a simple as word and it should look like this when used. To put it in a signature, you go to your user preferences and just put it in the box that says "Signature" then everytime you make a post on a talk page or forum, just put ~~~~ and it'll come up as your signature. If you'd like to glance at some more advanced methods of HTML, here are the codes for mine and Five's signatures: [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten'♠]]([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) --Five Dog [[User talk:Five Dog|'Talk]]'Read [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten'♠]]([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 18:43, December 2, 2009 (UTC) Userboxes? Where can I find a list of the userboxes that go in my user page, please? Thanks in advance. Megaron 13:18, December 6, 2009 (UTC) The Five Dog Holy Song Of Praise While browsing Youtube, i found a specific song that would make a great Five Dog Holy Song Of Praise, what do you think, O holy Chocolate Helicopter loving Five Dog? ''Nelo Angelo '' 18:00, December 7, 2009 (UTC) the editing of the dead em..uh.. just in case you want to help a small wiki. Ranjam01 20:51, December 7, 2009 (UTC) http://playzombiegames.wikia.com/ IRC I'm there. So are you. Respond to me. :D [[User:SixDog|§ixxyD-Resident Zombie.]] Talk to me. 20:00, December 8, 2009 (UTC)\ Any Mistakes? Dear Five Dog, I haven't talked to you in quite sometime. Now I need your help. I was struggling harshly at my signature when Jo The Marten came, he gave me these instructions: (My Version) --PM Marathon Man [[User talk:Phoenix Marathon|'Chatter']] (Jo's instructions)--Phoenix Marathon [[User talk:Phoenix Marathon|'Caller']]. Please could you find the mistake, to see an example of the signature I want, go to my talk page and see the conversation me and Jo had. He thought I didn't know where the prefrences are but I do. Please do look on my talk page to se the example set by Jo for me. -Your sincerely, Phoenix Marathon... Warm Regards Wait, it works? --[[User:Phoenix Marathon|PM Marathon Man [[User talk:Phoenix Marathon|'Chatter]]']] 09:36, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Oh, don't worry now Five Dog. I just need to copy and paste it but please find a solution for my signature to come up with four tildes. Warm Regards,--PM Marathon Man [[User talk:Phoenix Marathon|'Chatter']] Unlucky follower Five Dog, can I please be a follower? Please, you have helped so many in many Problematic situation. I know this doen't make sense and I've been against other users but Its just that I've either had a bad day or they just mademe take my anger out on them. So can I?[[User:Phoenix Marathon|Tea?No thanks. You sure?]] Sorry, I need to fix that. Marathon Man [[User talk:Phoenix Marathon|'''Tea?No thanks. You sure?]] So sorry, I think I just messed this up. Do you know what the correct size would be for your signature? Marathon Man [[User talk:Phoenix Marathon|'Tea?No thanks. You sure?']] Unlucky Follower 2 Five Dog, can I please be a follower? Please, you have helped so many in many Problematic situation. I know this doen't make sense and I've been against other users but Its just that I've either had a bad day or they just made me take my anger out on them. I'll be unlucky cause I'll be number 13. So can I? Five Dog, can I please be a follower? Please, you have helped so many in many Problematic situation. I know this doen't make sense and I've been against other users but Its just that I've either had a bad day or they just mademe take my anger out on them. So can I?Marathon Man Tea?No thanks. You sure? OK, this is my signature.Marathon Man [[User talk:Phoenix Marathon|'Tea?No thanks. You sure?']] Hey Five Dog What's up man? Didn't you used to be on the Fallout wiki? I think I remember you. Techercizer [[User_Talk:Techercizer|(say hi)]][[AK-47| (pwnage)]] 23:12, December 12, 2009 (UTC) IRC You may find this http://img197.imageshack.us/i/bioshockd.png/ interesting.--Crowbar 03:07, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Vandal We have a Vandal, 84.13.66.97, she's vandalised my page twice now, do you think you can deal with the problem? P.S, i know its a "she" because i happen to know this particular vandal. ''Nelo Angelo '' 17:29, December 14, 2009 (UTC) My gratitude I would just like to say that everything i have done on this wiki was all thanks to you posting a link here in the vault. Thank you ever so much. --SixDog Fucking '''''YES, also, according to Nelo, who is a real-life enemy of OMGThisIsGay97, says that its actually a she. Trufax [[User:Chaoswolf75|'Mr.75']] http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/fallout11ty/images/5/51/Banhammer.gif 17:44, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Also, you may want to close this problem report. [[User:Chaoswolf75|'Mr.75']] http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/fallout11ty/images/5/51/Banhammer.gif 17:49, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Bill Nothing on Bill's page!ASAP-Bling1907 :Fixed it; it was vandalized by this guy. Techercizer [[User_Talk:Techercizer|(say hi)]][[AK-47| (pwnage)]] 18:03, December 20, 2009 (UTC) This comment was made earlier, but has been moved down here for better visibility. So what do we do about this stuff? In my other wiki, we have Administration:Vandal Banning to take care of this, but I don't see anything like this here. Techercizer [[User_Talk:Techercizer|(say hi)]][[AK-47| (pwnage)]] 17:31, December 20, 2009 (UTC) :So there's no way for users to report vandals or anything? Not to sound ungrateful, I'm glad the admin team is so active, but doesn't that kind of rest a lot on their sole ability to spot wiki issues? Techercizer [[User_Talk:Techercizer|(say hi)]][[AK-47| (pwnage)]] 20:15, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Hey Five, can you block 78.144.184.162? He/She has vandalised my page and Jo's talk page. Nelo Angelo '' 14:11, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Good, but that vandal is also the same person as OmgThisIsGay97. Suggest indefinite/50 year block. ''Nelo Angelo '' 17:17, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Hey Five! I've moved Pistol to M1911 Pistol, to avoid minor confusion, if you want to change it back, you can. --''Nelo Angelo '' 16:40, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Also, should we move Combart Rifle to Desert Rifle? Seeing as it is called Desert Rifle in-game. ''Nelo Angelo '' 16:47, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Okay. Oh yeah, and i've done a bit of research, and Jimmy Gibbs Jr. ''CAN spawn on the 360, however, his presence caused two gas cans to disappear. ''Nelo Angelo '' 16:52, December 23, 2009 (UTC) I tried 42 times to get him to sawn, and it only worked once, which was in the elevator, i shot out a window and threw a molotov at his car, he attacked a few times, left, and then came back. He seemed to stalk me as i collected gas cans. He even took down Ellis and incapped Rochelle, but he fell to the might of Nick with a shotgun on adrenaline in the hands of a pissed off 13-year-old. ''Nelo Angelo '' 16:59, December 23, 2009 (UTC) I'm going to edit Common Infected to reflect on it. Also, should we have an article on Uncommon Infected? For one, it'd be slightly easier to organize. ''Nelo Angelo '' 17:06, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Thanks, FiDo. ''Nelo Angelo '' 17:10, December 23, 2009 (UTC) I changed The pistol back to The Pistol, because thats its name. And I agree: The L4D2 Pistol shouldnt be P220, so I think I should change it to Pistol (Left 4 Dead 2). Okay? Plus, it is called the Combat Rifle in-game, not Desert Rifle.--[[User: Supermutantslayer450|'Iron Tacoz']]450 ROAR! 23:31, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Just a question Hi I'm new to this wiki and i'd like to ask a question. Im just wondering if you know anyone from Australia who owns left 4 dead 2(the cut version) and what their opinion of it is because I live in Australia and i'm not sure if I should buy it.Steven le 23:24, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Lyrics Table Format I never got to see your opinion of the table format for the lyrics. If you like it, I made it into a template code on my userpage. Just copy-paste it into a new template page and it will be easier to use in articles. Let me know what you think. ~ [[User:Gardimuer|'Gardimuer']] [[User talk:Gardimuer|'{' ʈalk }''']] 05:06, December 25, 2009 (UTC) German weaponary? You know the German players have some CS:S weapons.Can you(or the one who can make)put their pictures and open them a page just like the others?I'm trying to get a censored German edit.Please answer User:Bling1907 67.177.84.148 keeps messing up the survivors page--Boomette 21:16, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Making a new page Ok nobody has even found anything about this yet but on Left 4 Dead 2 theres a 'secret'level only available from the console. any help on making a page about it? its called "map tutorial_standards" on the game... its a prototype level too since when you finish, it has the Dead Air background. Wazzup4567 04:01, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Wazzup4567 2010 Follower and Userbox. Hey, five, it's me Naz from the IRC. I'd like to be a follower, and I'd also like the This user is friends with Jo The Marten userbox, if you don't mind. Thanks! :D Troubled (talk) 02:47, January 1, 2010 (UTC) you r da best admin Granpa bill (talk) 05:21, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Left 4 Dead NES I was show you a vid about NES version of L4D.And you said "It's not mde by Valve".But still it's a fan-made.Why we not opening a page about it?Like in other wikias.. - Bling1907 :It's not made by Valve, it's not a legitimate part of the Left 4 Dead series, so therefore, we are NOT creating a page for it. ''Nelo Angelo '' 12:23, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Fivedogisagod Aratinga thinks you are a god. =) Aratinga A.''Ѭ'' 16:56, January 12, 2010 (UTC) :Score one for avian intelligence! >:) Aratinga A.''Ѭ'' 17:08, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Block Can you block halflife2guy, please? Jo warned him and he still spaming in the blogs. Aratinga A.''Ѭ'' 17:38, January 14, 2010 (UTC) What happened to the info Hey Five Dog, why did you delete the information that I wrote in the "Talk: Videos and Trailers"? I wasn't trying to vandalize anything. I was trying to explain that the Hunter did appear in the Left 4 Dead 2 trailer. There is also a picture of the Hunter in the trailer somewhere in this wiki to prove it. I was also trying to add some words to make the sentences sound better. I'm not trying to start a fight, I just want to know why you deleted the info. Gravyv321 5:40, January 18, 2010 UTC :Because it wasn't a Hunter. It was a mudman. Yes there was a picture, but the physique and silhouette was different from that of a Hunter, as well as the behavior. That's why he deleted it. It was a theory that was proven wrong. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'''Jo the Marten]] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 00:55, January 19, 2010 (UTC) complaint over block! complaint. i would like you to consider the following statments that are confusing and inrageing me. first why in the hell did you block me, i sill cant figure out why you hade to do that over my simple blog . i mean sirously all i wanted was to do was enter the left4dead wiki comunity with open arms, but all i got was shit thrown in my face. i love to edit this wiki so much and to block me means i cant even edit my own page. please respode and please dont respond by blocking me. also i love your left 2 die story, its epic. :You had used profanity towards another member in a manner that isn't tolerated here, and you ignored multiple warnings to stop posting blogs that we not only are trying to get rid of, but they were horribly pointless and considered spam. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 16:33, January 20, 2010 (UTC) ok jest give me some advice and help thanks Halflife2guy 16:56, January 20, 2010 (UTC)halflife2guy Left 2 Die Dude I love your story. You need to write more :) --Kig-Yar 17:34, January 27, 2010 (UTC) :I agree you MUST '''not give up on it as it was one of the stories that changed my mood :) Cuter3000 21:39, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Ok Allright I understand. Is your name from fallout? --Kig-Yar 17:49, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Fallout Do you like fallout more than Left 4 Dead? --Kig-Yar 17:57, January 27, 2010 (UTC) YO DAWG DIGGITY YIGGITY I'm fixing up yo mess Can yo dig it homeboy? She wuzzzz good BTW. Makky 20:12, February 1, 2010 (UTC) And welcome to you, too. Felt awfully lonely without a welcome message. I felt the wiki was kind-of unorganized. Especially in the Weapons. You guys are using the same information spelled out differently each time. I'm going to head over there next and formalize the layout. --Ichverbot 01:43, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Infected, dummkopf I went ahead and changed the other 3 pages that had the "''i''nfected" grammatical mistake. Sorry about that. --Ichverbot 13:36, February 2, 2010 (UTC) RE:RE:Admins Actually that was just because it seemed she was on only once and i thought i could help here if she needed it being a featured use on the bioshock wiki. P.S. if youv'e looked at my bioshock user page im as epic as you are (being the Lord of Ownage, but where still pals....right?). GeneralOwnage55 19:04, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Anyway part of that being as I'm as obsessed with hunters as she is. (no joke, i dream im one in my spleep!) GeneralOwnage55 19:07, February 2, 2010 (UTC) :No matter, you are epic everywhere in the eyes of Ownage, do not forget that. GeneralOwnage55 19:15, February 2, 2010 (UTC) ::That would be fine. GeneralOwnage55 19:26, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Steam Hey do you have a steam account? GeneralOwnage55 20:54, February 2, 2010 (UTC) About Left 2 die... Are you going to realese it all at once or chapter by chapter because i think the latter would be better.CHEESE FOR EVERYONE!!! 23:20, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Template Hey can you make me a template for my user page, like your Five Dog template? GeneralOwnage55 15:07, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Something like your that says "This user is The Lord of Ownage" GeneralOwnage55 18:26, February 3, 2010 (UTC) please use an image that shows some sort of person unaffected by something. GeneralOwnage55 18:44, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Thank you, oh Great One. GeneralOwnage55 13:04, February 4, 2010 (UTC) A follower Hey Five dog just wondering if you can make me the 15'th follower. CHEESE FOR EVERYONE!!! 23:39, February 3, 2010 (UTC) when you get the chance can you check out my new and improved user page? GeneralOwnage55 12:40, February 8, 2010 (UTC) I was talking about my Pwned By Poodelz picture. GeneralOwnage55 21:22, February 8, 2010 (UTC) I was wondering how do you make the "follower" links, im going to try and make a Disciples version of it for my followers. GeneralOwnage55 18:56, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Stuff HEy, when you get a chance, could you possibly delete this Passage? Also, I renewed my RfA, since Stigma has been inactive for a while now.--With care and happiness, [[User: Supermutantslayer450| Supermutantslayer450''']] ROAR 00:28, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Making a User Subpage? Hello Five Dog. If it has not yet been made clear, I am woefully illiterate in HTML. I am hoping to make a userpage so I may also post my L4D story. I searched what you had written to others earlier about putting something like: "User: Nightmirage/Story" to create one. I tried putting that on my page annnnd NOTHING HAPPENED! =) Would you be so kind as to give me slightly more detailed instructions? Thanks! Nightmirage 02:44, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Hallelujah, it worked! Thanks to you and Jo! P.S. You should update your own story soon. I really like it! Nightmirage 04:44, February 28, 2010 (UTC) You deleted my page, now face my wrath!!! no mate it's cool :P I just wanted to create a page where you could compare the DPS etc from weapons so that is was more easy to see, without having to jump from page to page. but I can see why you wouldn't want it. From "you deleted..." is Yonnick19 his comment Sorry I'm new here :/ Yonnick19